Unresentful Love
by The Flying Author
Summary: Some days, she resents him. Resents the life she is living, in favor of a different life, one where she wasn't the laughing stock of her friends.


_Unresentful Love_

_By: The Red Haired One_

Authors Note: GASP! SHE WENT OUT OF HER NORMAL SHIP! Yes, I am proud to present my first ever Bill/Fleur fanfiction. While it is not a break from my normal cheesy romantic shmush, it is a diffrent ship than I was used to. Granted, I wasn't running around and jumping up and down too excited to even speak when Harry/Ginny became canon, nor did I run and begin screaming "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" when I read that Remus/Tonks became canon (I was a shipper BEFORE HBP). No, I accepted it. Seriously, we all saw it coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I might _want_ to own him, but I don't. I only own the calender before me with my birthday highlighted in orange highlighter, and that's about it. I also own various Harry Potter posters, but even those posters are trademarked by WB. So nope, no ownership.

Dedication: To my dear friend who had a "small" surgury, this was her Get Well present. And I got a Remus/Tonks in return. It was sweet!

* * *

Some days, she resents him. Resents the life she is living, in favor of a different life, one where she wasn't the laughing stock of her friends. "'Is 'ace 'ooks zike zat?" They'll yell, loudly, when she shows pictures from the wedding. "'Our kidding!" Only, she's not. 

She'll come home, defeated, and cook the raw meat, making herself some more cooked meat, but not too cooked, and sits down at the table, waiting for him to come home. He's usually home soon, and completely oblivious to what she went through today with her friends from France. He'll ask how lunch went, and she'll mutter about shopping, and it will be okay until the next time she meets with friends who demand to know what the wedding was like, and who made her dress and, "Oi, can we see ze 'ictures?" Then it will be the same pain all over again as she explains as best she can how brave her husband was that night.

Some days, its not enough to make her feel better, knowing he was brave. Some days she resents the Order with every fiber of her being, and wishes beyond hope that it never existed. But she knows she's foolish. It was something that had to be done; something that _finally_ won the approval of his family. She's happy in those moments, happy with the life she is living, happy with her husband. And although her posh friends may resent him, she loves him wholly, and won't let anything deter her love of him.

"'Ow iz Bill, dear?" Her mother will ask, knowing the answer will always be, "Fine, fine. 'Ealthy as ever." Her mother feels pity for her. In the society where her mother was raised, looks were everything. Bill would never be accepted there. No matter how much Fleur loves him, no matter how _brave_ he was, taking Bill home to meet the family outside of the wedding would be impossible. Simply unimaginable. Then her mother looks at Fleur, and knows how much she loves him, and knows it will be okay. She knows that their love will last for forever, even if other's won't, theirs will, and it makes her smile.

Today, she came home from lunch with some friends who remarked loudly on his scars. She sighed, and took it in stride, but soon remembered her mother's letter to her the other day. _"...and I have no doubt in my mind you and Bill will make fantastic parents, dear. When are you going to tell him?"_ She sighed, and set about thawing the roast which she was going to make for some of Bill's family who was visiting tonight. It seemed like the perfect night. She started humming to herself, when she heard the door slam, and heavy footsteps storm to her room. Startled, she left the roast and went to investigate.

Opening the door to their room, which she had decorated using the last of their budget, she found Bill, lying face down on their bed, breathing heavily. "Bill?" She asked uncertainly, walking into the room further.

"I saw you at lunch today," he said, although it was slightly muffled.

"Oh?" She said, inquiringly, knowing that he must have heard Danielle, commenting loudly on the scar above his left eye.

"If you want to leave me, I'd understand,"

"Bill! 'Ou are being foolish!" She yelled out rightly. "I love 'ou!" She said, tears forming at her eyes. "Danielle 'as being stupeed! She does not know you! 'Oe can she say zat wizout knowing 'ou?" She finished, tears falling silently.

Bill turned over and looked at her, smiling slightly. "I love you." He said, standing up. "I love for the rest of time."

"I know," she replied. "And I love 'ou." She stepped away from him. "'o, get dressed. 'Our brozers are coming."

"True," he said, and walked over to his closet.

She looked over at him, and sighed. "I'm sure zat 'our child will love 'ou too." She left the room, and went back to her roast without listening for his reaction.

Yes, some days, she resents him. She resents how easily he'll fall into what her friends think. Some days, she resents his lack of self-confidence. But that doesn't stop her from loving him.


End file.
